Courage
by MythologyGeekFreakMagicStar
Summary: Usopp has something he wants to tell Sanji but the response is quite diffrent then he imagined. One-shot, Usopp x Sanji yaoi.


**Wow my first lemon and also my first one shot İ'm excited :D But before you read İ would like to say I actually prefer Zoro/Sanji and Usopp/Kaya but after watching a few AMV's I decided to write this. I hope everybody enjoys it.**

İt's been 2 weeks since they had set sail from water 7. But Usopp still had some issues concerning the events that happened there. But not about his fight with Luffy. No, they were getting along better than ever. No, he was bothered about something else and that something else at the moment was cooking his dinner.

Everybody had gathered around the table waiting for dinner. Luffy was begging for meat and the others were just chatting unaware of Usopp's uneasiness. Usopp just couldn't forget the way Sanji treated him when they were at the enies lobby. Even when Usopp left the crew Sanji looked after him. Saving him from various deaths and since then whenever Usopp looked at the blond cook, a warm feeling spread out to his whole heart.

He hated himself for feeling something like that. Thank god nobody could read his mind or understand Usopp's sudden weird behavior. It was weird that he felt that way, since the day he met Kaya he could only think about her. He still did but now.. there was also Sanji he thought about. There was no way Sanji could feel the same things it was Usopp after all and Sanji obviously loved women. But then again there was always this hope nagging his brain.

"Here you go Usopp," said Sanji putting a plate of soup in front of him. "You still shouldn't eat solid food so İ made you some soup."

"A-ah thank you Sanji."

When he saw that Sanji was already talking to Nami and Robin he frowned. Why was he always like this he thought to himself drinking the soup that was made for him. He couldn't help but smile to the thoughtfulness of Sanji. He was always so nice towards him. But why? That was he only question Usopp wanted to ask. Why Why Why?

"Usopp are you okay?"

Usopp lifted his head from his special made soup. Nami was looking at him with concern, so as the whole crew. When he saw that Sanji was looking at him with his raised curly eyebrow he wanted to hide.

"I-I'm fine," he said stuttering not able to talk properly. He was so afraid that somebody was going to understand the situation he couldn't speak properly. Nami raised her eyebrow.

"Are you sure? You've been talking to yourself."

The only one not looking at him was Luffy, his face was stuffed with meat. Usopp cursed at his stupidness . How could he blow his cover so easily by talking to himself? What the hell was wrong with him? He quickly finished his soup not understanding the taste since he just gulped every single drop of it. But since Sanji made it, it probably tasted good. The he quickly went to the deck raising everyone's concern even more.

Usopp leaned towards the mast and slowly sat down his knees curled up. He wanted to run away and he would've if they were at shore or if he had the ability to run on water. Usopp covered his face trying to think properly. He needed to think of a plan that would explain his weird behavior. Maybe he should pretend he was sick?

"Usopp?"

Usopp didn't lift his head he was trying to make the man saying his name disappear. Why did he come? Usopp already felt like a loser and he wasn't sure if he could hold these feelings inside him anymore. He might burst at any moment. When he didn't hear footsteps walking away he lifted his head.

"Y-Yes?" asked Usopp cursing at his shacking voice. Sanji sat across him looking directly at his face. Usopp felt the blood flowing towards his cheeks making them red. He hated this and he couldn't do anything to make it stop. Sanji stared at him for a while and then lighted his cigarette taking a deep breath.

"What's going on Usopp?" he asked and added. "Don't lie."

Usopp looked at his hand. How was he going to get out of this one without lying? It was impossible. Well he could always runaway.. but for some reason he didn't feel like it. He was tired from running and always lying to Sanji, not telling him the truth. Sanji deserved better. Usopp shut his eyes closely not wanting to see Sanji's face when he tells him the truth.

"The truth is," Usopp said trying to stabilize his voice. "I-I may h-have a c-crush on you…" his voice quickly faded relieved that he finally spoken those fatal words. He didn't open his eyes he was so afraid of being kicked in the head or worse being laughed at Usopp couldn't dare to open them.

"Open your eyes." Sanji said simply not looking mad or surprised.

Usopp was surprised that Sanji was still there. He did as he was told and opened his eyes ,still slightly afraid. But the things he feared the most never happened. He wasn't kicked in the head or be yelled at. Sanji was simply looking at him slowly smiling.

"And İ thought that you had one of your famous diseases."

Usopp gulped. So Sanji was going to make fun of him. Dammit he should've just lied he glared at Sanji trying to look mad.

"Go away Sanji."

When Sanji snickered he felt even worse. Obviously Usopp looked miserable and he was just making fun of him. Usopp looked at his feet waiting for this torture to end soon as possible. But then he felt his head being tilted up and warm lips closing in on him.

Sanji kissed him slowly and then demanded Usopp to open his mouth with his tongue. Usopp slowly obeyed opening his mouth and letting Sanji fully taste him. After that Sanji's hands begin to wonder under his shirt making Usopp jerk up a bit. Sanji broke the kiss and leaned towards Usopp's ear slowly biting it.

Usopp moaned quietly feeling ashamed that he was swept off his feet so quickly. Usopp could feel Sanji's heavily breaths.

"I'm glad you didn't have a disease. Because the stuff that I'm going to do to you shouldn't be done to a sick person."

Usopp swallowed audibly feeling the stir behind his pants. Sanji slowly moved his hand up and down Usopp's body wanting to feel every bit of the nervous sniper that was already turned on by his movements. He quickly pulled Usopp's shirt off making the man blush.

"O-oi" but then Usopp's sentence was cut off by one of his own moans that was caused by Sanji that was now licking one nipple and nibbling the other. Sanji could feel Usopp's member getting hard underneath him. He was starting to feel his member also coming to life but he needed more.

Before he started to undo Usopp's pants he pulled him into a deep kiss not breaking it until he fully removed every bit of clothing that was on Usopp. He also removed his shirt revealing his pale thin body. He slowly moved his lips down licking and kissing while he was on the way. Usopp's quiet and repressed moans were driving him crazy.

He then fully took Usopp in his mouth licking and sucking on the sensitive area. He could feel Usopp tensing underneath him but he didn't complain so Sanji continued his swift movements making the nervous sniper unable to hold his moans.

"I-I'm.. gonna," Sanji smirked and then squeezed the bottom of Usopp's member.

"Not yet." He said then smirked even more when he saw Usopp blushing.

Sanji was done with teasing; he was just about to suck on his fingers to make the lube. But then Usopp suddenly grabbed his wrist. Sanji was expecting him to say no or something like that but to Sanji's surprise Usopp just slowly pulled his wrist towards his mouth and sucked on his fingers. Sanji could feel the warmth coming from Usopp's mouth making him even harder , if possible.

Sanji smiled he was happy that Usopp confessed to him. Because if he didn't he probably couldn't have the courage to do this. When Usopp deemed Sanji's fingers were ready he let go.

Usopp felt a wet fingertip drawing circles around his entrance making the courage before slowly disappear then he let out a gasp feeling the first finger slowly enter him he clenched his fist trying not to let Sanji notice how it hurt. Sanji slowly leaned over towards Usopp's ear.

"If you want me to stop say it now. İ probably can't hold myself after that." He said this with a husky voice making all of Usopp's uneasiness disappear. He just nodded signaling Sanji to continue. Sanji smiled and kissed him making the long nosed man moan then he suddenly put the second finger in.

Usopp broke the kiss panting as the second finger entering him. Sanji slowly moved not wanting to hurt his companion but he knew after this, there was no chance he was going to be able to slow down. He then put in the third finger hearing Usopp moaning and then blocking it off with his hand.

Sanji hold Usopp's wrist and put it down. Then he lifted his head up looking directly into Usopp's eyes.

"Let me hear your voice." He said and started to move all the three fingers at once. After he decided that Usopp was ready he pulled his fingers out making Usopp sighting with relief.

Sanji took out his own member and stroked it a couple of times before entering. He heard Usopp shriek and then waited for Usopp to get use to the feeling. Then Usopp tilted his head a bit flushed red and covered in sweat.

"M-Move already." He said giving the signal Sanji was waiting for.

Sanji pulled out and then slowly pushed back enjoying the moans coming from his sniper. When he saw that Usopp started to pant loader he started to thrust into him faster and deeper. Even if it hurt at the beginning from Usopp's moans Sanji could guess that it didn't hurt anymore.

He put his hand on Usopp's member also stroking him according to the rhythm of the thrusts making Usopp gasp. When he heard a deeper and louder moan come from him he smiled knowing he hit his sweet spot. He knew that he couldn't last any longer; Usopp was just so tight making Sanji feel better than ever.

He was just about to tell Usopp that he was almost at his limit, he then suddenly came all over Sanji's hand.

"I-I'm sorry Sanji.." he said embarrassed that he didn't tell Sanji about it before it happened. Sanji just grinned at him.

"No problem," he said still thrusting into him panting. "Come all you want."

Soon enough Usopp felt the warmth inside him understanding that Sanji had come too. Sanji pulled out of him and laid next to Usopp cuddling him not holding himself back. Usopp did confess after all why would he hold back any feeling he felt towards him?

"I love you too Usopp" he said simply and then kissed him gently on the lips making Usopp the happiest man alive.

**Sooo how was it? Please review and I hope everybody liked it thanks for reading until next time byee ^^**


End file.
